


Sing Street (Ryden)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Sing Street, The Young Veins
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Ryden, Sing Street rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: A shittily written Ryden rewrite of a scene from Sing Street.





	Sing Street (Ryden)

Ryan kept his hand over his eye as he saw Brent walk out of the canteen after the bell rang. He sighed, and heard a voice in the back of the room.

"You should have just danced." Said the voice.

Ryan turned to his left to see a kid with light brown hair sitting at one of the seats in the room. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, who shrugged, and stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

Outside, the two boys walked together through the courtyard.

"Who is that psycho?" Ryan asked, not making eye contact with the boy whatsoever. "That's Brent Wilson," Said the boy, "He'll be out for your blood the rest of the year." 

"Why?" Ryan asked. The boy spoke in a tone that made it seem as if the reason was obvious. "Because you've shown signs of weakness." He said. Ryan nodded. 

"So how do you know him?"

"He lives in the same flat as me. His mom and dad are drug addicts. But don't worry, you just need to come up with a plan for the year. A solution." The brunet boy said. "Here, check it out."

The boy handed Ryan a small slip of paper with words scribbled onto it. Ryan read the paper out loud. 

"'Spencer Smith, Business Solutions.'" There was also an address scrawled out on the card. 

Spencer smiled. "Call me anytime." He said. "But, there's no number on this card..." Ryan pointed out, and Spencer shrugged. "Oh, no. We don't have a phone. Just call around, yeah?" He told him, just before the bell rang once again and the two of them looked across the street. 

There was another brunet boy standing there on the steps of a building nearby, with a cigarette resting between his lips as he looked around. 

"Who's he?" Ryan asked, not looking away from this boy. "I wouldn't know." Spencer said, "He's always there." "He's beautiful." Said Ryan. "Yeah, he's a good look. Doesn't talk to anyone." Spencer stopped talking to whisper, "Stuck up cow."

"He says his boyfriend's a drug dealer. He's not interested in any of the guys at school." 

"Why's he standing over there every morning, then?" Ryan asked another question, and Spencer rolled his eyes at the amount. He didn't reply, and watched Ryan as he made his way across the street and to the stoop that the boy stood on. 

The boy starred Ryan down as he approached, and Ryan looked up at him. "Need a light?" He asked the boy, who took the cigarette from between his lips and shook his head. "No. I'm trying to give up." He said, to which Ryan thanked God. "I didn't have any matches anyway." Ryan replied. He looked around before looking back up at the boy.

"So, how come you're not in school?" He asked. "I don't go to school. I'm a model." The boy replied. "Cool, like for magazines?"

The boy ignored Ryan's question and kept talking. 

"I'm going to London soon," He said, "Just waiting for my portfolio shots. There's no real work for models in Dublin, you know?" 

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Ryan muttered in an attempt to relate to the boy.

"Do you wanna be in a video? It's for my band." Ryan questioned after an awkward silence. The boy raised an eyebrow. "You're in a band?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "Yeah. We're doing a music video, we need a guy for it." He told him. The boy nodded.

"Have you ever been in a video before?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"I hope not. We'll have to ask the producer."

"Who's the producer?" Asked the boy. Ryan pointed behind him at Spencer. "That kid behind me." He said, and Spencer waved a bit. "I could tell you what he says... If I had your digits." Ryan said. The boy laughed and took the notebook from his hand, but before writing anything down, requested something of him.

"So if you're in a band... Sing me a song." He told him, and Ryan blushed, looking around. "I can't sing out here." Ryan laughed, and the boy rolled his eyes. "You'll have to sing in front of like, thousands of people. I'm just one."

"Sing that song off the radio, you know, the one by A-ha." He said. Ryan cleared his throat.

"Take..." He stopped, and frowned. "No, that's too low." 

"Take on me... Take me on... That's all I know..." Ryan blushed at himself. The boy laughed and wrote something down on the cover of the notebook, instead of flipping through and finding a page.

"Alright, I'll be in your video if I don't have something already." 

Ryan smiled wide and took the notebook back from him, turning around and walking back towards Spencer. He held up the notebook, which had the name 'Brendon' and a phone number written on the front. 

"We have to form a band." Ryan rushed out, and Spencer smiled. 

"What?!"


End file.
